babyboobustersbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
Script-poemresponses2.rpy
label ch21_y_end: jump ch1_y_end label ch22_y_end: stop music fadeout 2.0 call showpoem(poem_y22, music=False, paper="images/bg/poem_y1.jpg", img="yuri 2s") y 2q "Ahaha..." y "It doesn't really matter what it's about." y "I think that it is at least a moment, so I have to take your pencil." y 2o "Ah--" y 2q "It's... and one-piece pencils have a look at the future, so I take the home for the care of..." y "I, um..." y 2y6 "I want... I like... the way... write." y "So I wrote this...poem...with it." y "And for this about..." y 2y5 "A ditch with a wall on its inner side below ground level, forming a boundary to a park or garden without interrupting the view." y 3p "I-I'm okay!!" y 3o "What did I just..." y "..." y 4c "...Can we just do not want to comply with this conversation?" y "You can keep the poem, though..." return label ch23_y_end: show darkred zorder 5: alpha 0 linear 2.0 alpha 1.0 call showpoem(poem_y23, track="bgm/5_yuri2.ogg", revert_music=False, paper="images/bg/poem_y2.jpg", img="yuri eyes", where=truecenter) y "Do you like it??" y "I wrote it for you!" $ gtext = glitchtext(80) show yuri 1b at i11 y "Be quiet, poem." y 1y6 "Above all, I have honored my mind." y "See, am I not the one who is really thinking about the race?" play sound "sfx/glitch2.ogg" show yuri glitch pause 0.2 stop sound show yuri 3y2 hide darkred $ currentpos = get_pos(channel="music_poem") $ audio.t5c = "bgm/5.ogg" $ renpy.music.stop(channel="music_poem") $ renpy.music.play(audio.t5c) y "..." y 4d "I..." y "I hope I'm going to the pit." show yuri at lhide hide yuri pause 1.0 return label ch21_n_end: jump ch1_n_end label ch22_n_end: if n_appeal >= 2: jump ch22_n_end2 else: call showpoem(poem_n2) n 2a "Not bad, right?" mc "It's quite a bit longer than yesterday's." n 2w "Yesterday's was way too short..." n "I was just warming up!" n 2c "I hope you didn't think that was the best I could do." mc "No, of course not..." n 2a "Anyway, the message is pretty straightforward in this poem." n "I doubt I have to explain it." n 2g "Like, anyone would agree that the subject of this poem is an ignorant jerk..." n "Everyone has some kind of weird hobby, or a guilty pleasure." n 5q "Something that you're afraid if people find out, they'd make fun of you or think less of you." n 1e "...But that just makes people stupid!" n "Who cares what someone likes, as long as they're not hurting anyone, and it makes them happy?" n 1q "I think people really need to learn to respect others for liking weird things..." n 1x "...Such as two of the girls in this very club, whom I respectfully won't name." n 1s "Kind of ironic that even in my one place of comfort, I can't even have people respect me..." n 1u "...Roar, at this point, you always complain about me." "{i}(...What did I do?){/i}" mc "For what it's worth, I respect you..." n 1h "Well--" n "I guess thanks..." n 1s "...But it's a simple thing to greatly appreciate your Uri, so..." n 42c "Whatever... We're done sharing, so you can leave now." return label ch22_n_end2: call showpoem(poem_n2b, revert_music=False) $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited n 1g "player..." n "Why didn't you come read with me today?" n 1m "I was waiting for you." n "I've been waiting for a long time." n "That is the only thing I can see today." n "Why did you destroy it?" n "Are you like Yuri?" n 1k "I don't wanna get along with him." n "Are you listening to me?" show darkred zorder 5: alpha 0.0 easein 4.0 alpha 1.0 $ currentpos = get_pos(channel="music_poem") $ audio.t5c = "bgm/5_ghost.ogg" stop music_poem fadeout 2.0 $ renpy.music.play(audio.t5c, fadein=2.0, tight=True) show n_rects_ghost1 zorder 4 show n_rects_ghost2 zorder 4 show n_rects_ghost3 zorder 4 n ghost1 "Yuri is a sick freak." n "Must be understood at this time." n "So, play with me." n "Right?" n "Nickiki, player?" n "Do you hate me?" show natsuki_ghost_blood zorder 3 n "Would you like me to go back home?" n "It is the only tree that I find to be safe. Do not reproach me." n "Do not curse him." n "Pretty." n "Only talk to Yuri." n "Premium alien." n "I've left..." n "Premium alien." stop music hide n_rects_ghost3 n ghost2 "PREMIUM ALIEN!!!" $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal $ quick_menu = False pause 1 play sound "sfx/crack.ogg" hide natsuki_ghost_blood hide n_rects_ghost1 hide n_rects_ghost2 show natsuki ghost3 show n_rects_ghost4 onlayer front zorder 4 show n_rects_ghost5 onlayer front zorder 4 pause 0.5 hide natsuki play sound "sfx/run.ogg" show natsuki ghost4 at i11 onlayer front pause 0.25 window hide(None) hide natsuki onlayer front hide n_rects_ghost4 onlayer front hide n_rects_ghost5 onlayer front scene black with None window auto scene black pause 0.5 show end: xzoom -1 with dissolve_cg pause 2.0 scene black with None $ quick_menu = True return label ch23_n_end: $ natsuki_23 = True $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal call showpoem(poem_n23, revert_music=False) $ renpy.music.stop(channel="music_poem", fadeout=2.0) $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited show screen tear(8, offtimeMult=1, ontimeMult=10) pause 3.0 stop music hide screen tear show natsuki ghost_base n "I changed my mind." n "I will ignore everything you read." n "I will not try anything." n "Uri's own responsibility will not persuade her to do it" n "Can you hear me, player?" n "If you would just spend more time with Monika, all these problems would go away." n "Uri and I are too ruined for someone as wonderful as you." n "Just think of Monika from now on." n "Monica just." hide natsuki $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited "Monica just." menu: "Monica just." "Monica just.": pass $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal $ renpy.call_screen("dialog", "Monica just.", ok_action=Return()) scene white play music t1 show intro with Dissolve(0.5, alpha=True) pause 2.5 hide intro with Dissolve(0.5, alpha=True) show splash_warning "Monica just." with Dissolve(0.5, alpha=True) pause 1.0 play music t5 $ skip_transition = True return label ch21_m_end: call showpoem(poem_m21) jump ch1_m_end2 label ch22_m_end: call showpoem(poem_m22, revert_music=False) $ currentpos = get_pos(channel="music_poem") $ audio.t5c = "bgm/5.ogg" stop music_poem fadeout 2.0 pause 2 show screen tear(20, 0.3, 0.3, 0, 40) pause 0.5 hide screen tear play music t5c m 5 "Sorry, I know it's kind of abstract." m "I'm just trying to...um..." m 1r "Well, never mind." m "There's no point in explaining." m 1i "Anyway..." m 3b "Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!" m "Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision..." m "When that happens, don't forget to save your game!" m 3k "You never know when...um..." m 3i "...Who am I talking to?" m "Can you hear me?" m 3g "Tell me you can hear me." m "Anything." $ renpy.call_screen("dialog", "Please help me.", ok_action=Return()) m 3k "...That's my advice for today!" m "Thanks for listening~" return label ch23_m_end: $ quick_menu = False window hide play sound page_turn show paper_glitch zorder 10 with Dissolve(1) play music g2 if renpy.windows and renpy.game.preferences.fullscreen: $ mouse_visible = False scene bsod pause 3.0 else: show black zorder 1 pause 2.0 window show(None) show monika 1d at i11 zorder 11 $ quick_menu = True $ mouse_visible = True m "Jeez! That really startled me!{fast}" window auto m "Um..." m 1m "Well, I guess I kinda messed up at, uh... 'writing' this poem." m "I was just trying to..." m 1i "...Never mind." m "Let's just move on..." stop music return label ch21_n_bad: jump ch1_n_bad label ch21_n_med: jump ch1_n_med label ch21_n_good: jump ch1_n_good label ch22_n_bad: #Didn't like last poem or this one if n_poemappeal0 < 0: n 1r "..." n "Yeah, just as I thought..." mc "...?" n 2w "player, come on." n "I'm not stupid." n 2h "I know how much time you've been spending with Yuri..." n "It's obvious that you care more about impressing her than trying to improve your writing." n 2w "To put it bluntly, it's kind of pathetic." n 4h "Why are you even in this club, player?" n "Honestly..." n "I thought getting a new member would help everyone get more involved together." n 4s "Not exclude each other even more." n 1u "This is such a stupid activity anyway..." n 12c "...Look, I'm not in a good mood today, and I just really don't feel like talking right now." n "Please go away." $ skip_poem = True return #Liked the last poem but not this one else: n 1k "...Hm." n "I liked your last one better." mc "Eh? Really?" n 2c "Well yeah. I can tell you were a little more daring with this one." n "But you're really not good enough for that yet. It fell flat." mc "That may be true, but I just wanted to try something different." mc "I'm still figuring this all out." jump ch22_n_med_shared2 label ch22_n_med: #Likes this one better than the last one if n_poemappeal0 < 0: n "...Hm." n 2k "Well, I can admit that it's better than the last one." n "It's nice to see that you're putting in some effort." mc "That's good..." label ch22_n_med_shared: n 2c "Just make sure you find a little bit of influence from everyone." n "I think you're at least being influenced by Yuri a little bit, aren't you?" n 5q "I mean, I know you've been, like..." n "Spending some time with her, or whatever..." n 1w "But you know, Monika and I are just as good as her!" n 1q "A-At poems, I mean!" n 1h "So you should really try to learn something, or you'll never get better!" n "Here's the one I wrote..." n "I'll make sure you learn something from it." return #Likes this one the same amount elif n_poemappeal0 0: n "...Hm." n 2k "Well, it's not really any worse than your last one." n "But I can't really say it's any better, either." mc "Phew..." n 2c "Huh? 'Phew' what?" mc "Ah... Well anything that isn't a trainwreck, I'll take as a win." mc "And I get the feeling you're probably the most critical." n 1p "H-Hey! What makes you--" n 1q "{i}(Wait, maybe that was a compliment...?){/i}" n 4y "A-Ahah! Glad to see someone recognizes my experience!" n "Well then, keep practicing and maybe you'll be as good as me someday!" mc "That's...uh..." "Something tells me Natsuki completely missed the point." jump ch22_n_med_shared #Likes the last one better else: n "...Hm." n 2c "Well, it's not terrible." n "But it's pretty disappointing after your last one." n 2s "Then again, if this one was as good as your last one, I would be completely pissed." mc "Well, I guess I wanted to try something a little different this time." label ch22_n_med_shared2: n 2c "Fair enough. You're still new to this, so I wouldn't expect you to find your style right away." n "I mean, everyone in the club writes really differently from each other..." n "Maybe you'll find a little influence from all of us." n 2q "For instance..." n 5q "I noticed that you were spending some time with Yuri today..." n "Not that I care who you spend your time with." n 5w "After all, I was taught never to expect anything from anybody." n 5s "So it's not like I was waiting for you, or anything." n 5h "Still, you should at least look over my poem..." n "You'll probably be able to learn something from it." return label ch23_n_bad: if y_gave: jump ch23_n_ygave #Didn't like the last two poems if n_poemappeal0 < 0 and n_poemappeal1 < 0: n 5x "I'm not going to read another one of your Yuri suck-up poems." n 5s "But I'm still going to make you read mine." n "There's a reason." n 5x "I really wish I didn't have to do this..." n "But unfortunately I don't have much of a choice." n 5h "Just...read it carefully, okay?" n "Then you can go away." return #Liked one of the other two but not this one elif n_poemappeal0 < 0 or n_poemappeal1 < 0: n "..." n 2c "...Meh." n "I guess you really haven't learned anything after all." n "Honestly, I don't know why I got my hopes up in the first place." label ch23_n_bad_shared: n 42c "This is clearly Yuri's influence..." n "I didn't realize you were so impressionable." n "Spending all this time with her in the club..." n "Now trying to write like her..." n 1s "This is stupid." n "At least Monika appreciates my writing..." n 1r "...Ugh." n 1q "Okay...I guess I'm going to share my poem with you now." n "I really hate that I have to do this." n "But unfortunately I don't have much of a choice." n 1h "Just...read it carefully, okay?" n "Then you can go away." return #Didn't dislike either of the others but doesn't like this one else: n "..." n 2r "Oh, man." n "This is seriously a step backwards." mc "Eh?" n 2c "I liked your last two way better than this one." jump ch23_n_bad_shared label ch23_n_med: if y_gave: jump ch23_n_ygave #Didn't like the last two poems if n_poemappeal0 < 0 and n_poemappeal1 < 0: jump ch23_n_bad elif n_poemappeal1 < 0: n "..." n 2k "...This one's alright." mc "Alright?" n "Yeah, it's at least better than yesterday's." label ch23_n_shared: n 2c "I still can't really tell how much you actually care about writing, but either way, you're doing alright." n 4r "Even though you're not really spending time with anyone but Yuri..." n 4h "I still think it's nice to have activities that we all participate in." n 4w "So you better keep working hard!" n "I mean..." n 1h "I know I'm not President or Vice President or anything..." n "But that doesn't mean you can let me down, okay?" n 1q "So, at least read mine too for now." n "But just to be clear..." n 1h "This poem...means a lot to me." n "So read it carefully, okay?" return else: n "..." n 2k "...This one's alright." mc "Alright?" n "Well, yeah." n "About as good as yesterday's, anyway." jump ch23_n_shared label ch23_n_ygave: n 1h "What?" n "You gave your poem to Yuri?" n 4x "Gross!" n "What is with you two?" n 1s "Hmph..." n "It's not like I wanted to read it anyway." n 1r "It's just pissing me off a little bit that you didn't even think to show me at all." n 1x "...Ugh." n 1q "Okay...I guess I'm going to share my poem with you anyway." n "I really hate that I have to do this." n "But unfortunately I don't have much of a choice." n 1h "Just...read it carefully, okay?" n "Then you can go away." return label ch23_n_good: jump ch23_n_med label ch21_y_bad: jump ch1_y_bad label ch21_y_med: jump ch1_y_med label ch21_y_good: jump ch1_y_good label ch22_y_bad: jump ch22_y_med label ch22_y_med: y 2b "I've been waiting for this..." y "Let's see what you've written for today." y 3m "..." "Yuri smiles and takes a deep breath." y "I like just holding it." mc "...?" y 3p "Ah, I mean--" y "The poem turned out good!" y 3o "It's, ah..." y 2q "...Well, there are some things that you could work on..." y "But that doesn't really matter." y 2s "It feels like anything written by you is a treasure." y 2d "Ahaha..." y 2o "That came out a little awkward..." y "L-Let's move on..." y 2t "Here's the poem I wrote." y "You don't have to like it or anything..." return label ch22_y_good: #likes this one more than yesterday if y_poemappeal0 < 1: y 2b "I've been waiting for this..." y "Let's see what you've written for today." y 2e "..." y "......" "Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face." mc "Do you...like it?" y "player..." y "...How did you pick up on this so quickly?" label ch22_y_good_shared: y 2v "Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing..." mc "Maybe that's why..." mc "You did a good job explaining." mc "I really wanted to try giving it more imagery." show yuri 4b at t11 zorder 2 "Yuri visibly swallows." "Even her hands appear sweaty." y 4e "A-Ah..." y "That makes me so happy..." y 3y5 "It's so amazing to feel like I'm valued, player!" y "Everything that you write is a treasure to me." y 3m "My heart pounds just holding it..." y 3q "Ahaha..." y "I want to write a poem about this feeling..." y 3y6 "Is that bad, player?" y "I'm not being weird, right?" y 3s "I-I'm having a harder time than usual at concealing my emotions..." y 3m "I'm kind of embarrassed." y 3y6 "But right now, I just want you to read my poem, too." y 3y5 "Okay?" return #likes both poems a lot else: y 2b "I've been waiting for this..." y "Let's see what you've written for today." y 2e "..." y "......" "Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face." mc "Do you...like it?" y "player..." y 2t "This one might even be better than yesterday's..." y "...How did you even pick up on this so quickly?" jump ch22_y_good_shared label ch23_y_bad: jump ch23_y_good label ch23_y_med: jump ch23_y_good label ch23_y_good: y 1d "Finally..." y 3y5 "Ahaha..." show yuri 3m "Yuri holds my poem to her face and takes a deep breath." y 3y6 "I love it." y "I love everything about it." y 3y5 "player, I want to take this home." y "Will you let me keep it?" y "Please?" mc "Sure, I don't care..." y 2y5 "Ahaha." y "You're too nice to me, player..." y "I've never met anyone as nice as you." y 2y6 "I could die..." y 3y5 "N-Not really, but--!" y "I just don't know how to describe it." y "It's okay to be feeling this way, right?" show yuri: "yuri 3y4" 0.4 "yuri 3y6" y "It's not bad, right?" "Yuri holds my poem to her chest." y 3m "I'm going to take this home with me and keep it in my room." y "I hope that it makes you feel good when you think about me having it." $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal y 3y5 "I'll take good care of it!" $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited y 3y6 "I'll even touch myself while reading it over and over." $ _history_list.pop() y "I'll give myself paper cuts so your skin oil enters my bloodstream." $ _history_list.pop() y 3y1 "Ahahahahaha." $ _history_list.pop() $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal y 2s "You can have my poem too." y "Besides, after you read it, I know you're really going to want to keep it." y 2y6 "Here, take it. I can't wait any longer." y 2y5 "Hurry! Read it!" $ y_gave = True return label ch21_m_start: m 1b "Hi, player!" m "Having a good time so far?" mc "Ah...yeah." m 1k "Good! Glad to hear it!" m 4a "By the way, since you're new and everything..." m "If you ever have any suggestions for the club, like new activities, or things we can do better..." m 4b "I'm always listening!" m "Don't be afraid to bring things up, okay?" show monika 4a mc "Alright...I'll keep that in mind." "Of course I'll be afraid to bring things up." "I'm much better off just going with the flow until I'm more settled in." m 1a "Anyway..." m "Want to share your poem with me?" mc "It's kind of embarrassing, but I guess I have to." m 5a "Ahahaha!" m "Don't worry, player!" m "We're all a little embarrassed today, you know?" m "But it's that sort of barrier that we'll all learn to get past soon." mc "Yeah, that's true." "I hand Monika my poem." m 2a "...Mhm!" $ nextscene = "m2_" + poemwinner0 + "_" + str(eval(poemwinner00 + "_appeal")) call expression nextscene m 1a "Anyway, do you want to read my poem now?" m 1e "Don't worry, I'm not very good..." mc "You sound pretty confident for someone who claims to not be very good." m 1j "Well...that's 'cause I have to sound confident." m 1b "That doesn't mean I always feel that way, you know?" mc "I see..." mc "Well, let's read it, then." return label ch22_m_start: if y_appeal < 2: m 1b "Hi again, player!" m "How's the writing going?" mc "Alright, I guess..." m 2k "I'll take that." m 2b "As long as it's not going bad!" m 2a "I'm happy that you're applying yourself." m "Maybe soon you'll come up with a masterpiece!" mc "Ahaha, I wouldn't count on that..." m 2a "You never know!" m "Want to share what you wrote for today?" mc "Sure... Here you go." "I give my poem to Monika." m "..." m "...Alright!" $ nextscene = "m2_yuri_" + str(eval("y_appeal")) call expression nextscene m 1a "But anyway..." m "You want to read my poem now?" m "I like the way this one turned out, so I hope you do too~" return label ch23_m_start: $ nextscene = "m2_yuri_" + str(eval("y_appeal")) call expression nextscene if y_appeal < 3: m 1a "Anyway..." if y_gave: m 1m "I guess we won't worry about your poem..." m "Yuri should have at least had the courtesy of letting you finish sharing it before taking it." m 1r "...Well, whatever." m "If it makes her happy, I won't stop her." m 1a "As for mine..." m 1e "I worked really...really hard on this poem, so..." m "I hope that it's, uh, effective." m 1r "Here goes..." return label m2_natsuki_1: m 2b "I like it, player!" mc "Really...?" m 2e "It's a lot cuter than I expected." m 2k "Ahahaha!" mc "Oh jeez..." m 1b "No, no!" m "It kind of makes me think of something Natsuki would write." m "And she's a good writer, too." m 5a "So take that as a compliment!" mc "Ahaha..." mc "If you say so." m "Yep!" m 3b "If you're interested in Natsuki, then always keep a snack on you." m "She'll cling to you like a puppy." m 3k "Ahaha!" m 1a "Natsuki's father doesn't give a box lunch or leave food at home, so he's always nice..." m "But sometimes she just loses all of her strength and shuts down." m "Like earlier." m 2d "This is just a guess, but I think she's so small because her malnutrition is interfering with her adolescent growth..." m 2b "...But hey, some guys are into petite girls too, you know?" m 5a "Sorry...just trying to look at the bright side!" return label m2_yuri_1: m 1a "Great job, player!" m "I was going 'Ooh' in my head while reading it." m 1j "It's really metaphorical!" m 1a "I'm not sure why, but I didn't expect you to go for something so deep." m 3b "I guess I underestimated you!" mc "It's easiest for me to keep everyone's expectations low." mc "That way, it always counts when I put in some effort." m 5a "Ahaha! That's not very fair!" m "Well, I guess it worked, anyway." m 2a "You know that Yuri likes this kind of writing, right?" m "Writing that's full of imagery and symbolism." m 2d "Sometimes I feel like Yuri's mind is just totally detached from reality." m "I don't mean that like it's a bad thing, though." m 2a "But sometimes I get the impression that she's just totally given up on people." m "She spends so much time in her own head that it's probably a much more interesting place for her..." m 2b "But that's why she gets so happy when you treat her with a lot of kindness." m "I don't think she's used to being indulged like that." m 2j "She must be really starved for social interaction, so don't blame her for coming on a little strongly." m 2d "Like earlier..." m "I think if she gets too stimulated, she ends up withdrawing and looking for alone time." "Suddenly, the door opens." m 2b "Yuri!" show monika 2a show yuri 1s at f31 zorder 3 y "I'm back..." y "Did I miss anything?" show yuri at t31 zorder 2 show monika at f32 zorder 3 m 2a "Not really..." m "Well, we all started sharing our poems with each other." show monika at t32 zorder 2 show yuri at f31 zorder 3 y 2t "Eh?" y "Already?" y 2v "I-I'm sorry for being late..." show yuri at t31 zorder 2 show monika at f32 zorder 3 m 2j "No need to apologize!" m 2a "We still have plenty of time, so I'm more glad that you took all the time you needed." show monika at t32 zorder 2 show yuri at f31 zorder 3 y 1s "Alright..." y "Thanks, Monika." y "I suppose I should go get my poem now." show yuri at thide zorder 1 hide yuri $ y_ranaway = False return label m2_yuri_2: m 1i "player, I think you saw something earlier that you weren't supposed to see." m "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I don't think I have a choice." m 1r "It's getting kind of dangerous for you to spend so much time with Yuri." m 1i "I don't know why, but she seems pretty easily excitable when she's around you..." m 3d "Which shouldn't be a problem in itself." m "However, if Uri is happy, she will find a hiding place and will try to kneel with a bend." m 2e "Isn't that kind of messed up?" m "She even brings a different one to school every day, like she has a collection or something..." m 2d "I mean, it's definitely not because she's depressed or anything like that!" m "I think she just gets some kind of high from it." m 2m "It may be, as if it were a matter of mischief..." m 1i "But most importantly, you've been able to help." m 1d "I'm not saying it's your fault, though!" m 1a "But I guess that's why I had to explain it all to you..." m "So I think if you keep your distance, that would probably be best for her." m 5 "While you're at it, don't be shy to spend a little more time with me..." m "Simply put, adding the head... and I have the ability to make a lot of work for my members." return label m2_yuri_3: stop music m 1i "Don't say I didn't warn you, player." $ skip_poem = True